


Is this what it could be?

by ReyloMyHalo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:41:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22181974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyloMyHalo/pseuds/ReyloMyHalo
Summary: Rey and Ben avoid the pits
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10
Collections: TROS Reylo Fix-it Fics, The Rise of Skywalker: Fix-It Fic Edition





	1. Fight Together, Live Together

**Author's Note:**

> A Tros fix it fic starting from when Ben is lifted in the air from Reys POV 
> 
> somewhere in here a small mention to a show ;) 
> 
> Hope you like it :)

It was over. All of it. 

His family avenged. 

They stood there panting as the sith temple started to come down around them and looked at each other breathing a deep sigh of relief. 

“You came back” Rey said standing there breathlessly. Her buns were out allowing her hair rest on her back. 

“I’ll always come back for you” He replied carefully walking towards her giving her chances to walk away but to his surprise she advanced herself wrapping her arms around his large frame if she could, he hesitated but eventually leaned down and hugged her back resting his hand on her loose hair. 

They pulled back just a bit their faces mere inches from each other, Rey’s hand lifts to stroke his face and brushing against his hair, she hesitates for a second before putting her hand into his hair and pulling his head and lips onto hers. At first the kiss was soft, then Ben deepened the kiss as Rey placed her hand on his neck into his hair again to hold onto him. They both pulled away and smiled and rested her forehead on his as Ben made a cheeky grin and laughed and rey stroked his face for the first time which felt like years since it was. _No more voices_ Ben thought. 

They started to walk back to their ships, hand in hand with the lightsabers until they saw the Millenium Falcon come into view. As it landed Ben stopped and backed away a bit before Rey went to comfort him. “Ben it’s OK I won't let them hurt you not even Chewie” he believed her even if going to the resistance will have a consequence. 

Chewie comes out first engulfing Rey in a hug before acknowledging Ben behind her, and when he does he roars loudly that some spit landed on his face without Ben flinching. 

They walked into the falcon, Ben more hesitant but once he was they immediately took off and back to the resistance base. Leaving the old ships they arrived in behind and letting the past die. Lando saw him at the dejarik table alone passed out. Probably the first restful sleep he’s gotten. He smiles at Han and leias boy that he lays his cape on him to keep him warm that he suddenly notices the glimmer of the blaster that he had put in the locker on cloud city and somehow he got it. 

“Oh Ben” he said softly enough to not rouse him stroking his head. 

He slept for the entire hyperspace jump until it was the turbulence of coming out that roused him. He panicked and got up running around desperately looking for Rey only to run into her in the hall, immediately engulfing her in his arms. 

“Are you ok?” Rey asked concerned as she cupped his face. “You were panicking” he only nodded as he held onto her hand on his face. Rey led him back to the communal space and tended to his minor wounds on his face from the knights of ren by just rubbing some bacta cream on them. As they landed, Rey got to his lip and lingered there for a while the tension lingered especially her finger. 

“Rey, not here” he said pulling her hand down from his face knowing any minute they would get caught. Especially him, if he steps out of the falcon there would be hundreds of resistance fighters pointing blasters at him. Rey knew that too but she didn’t want to think of it. 

“Rey, can I talk to Ben for a few minutes” Lando said as he entered interrupting the couple. Rey nodded and kissed his forehead, before exiting Rey said “Lando, if anything happens to Ben I won’t hesitate” A small threat nonetheless one he’s heard before. 

“Don’t worry _Sunshine_ ” he muttered as she left to go see her friends. Once she left, Ben looked down at the ground not wanting to look in the eyes of his fathers on and off again friend. “You got yourself a feisty one starfighter” Lando comments as Ben sorta glares 

“How about a game of dejarik?” Lando asked as he sat down on the other end of the table. Ben simply turned it on and they started to play. 

—

  
  


Rey ran out of the Falcon and searched for Kaydel and Rose. while searching she passed by Finn and poe kissing with Finn pinned to the X wing. Rolling her eyes and nearly tripping over BB-8. 

Soon she spotted them both sitting on the crates talking to each other probably re living the battle they were in and soon spotted Rey running towards them in relief and gathers them in a hug, crying in relief. They walk to a seperate area to talk about what happened. 

“Look those sith troopers shouldn’t have tried to restrain a woman like me that’s all I’m saying” Rose said making Rey and Kay laugh. “What about you Rey?” 

Rey stayed silent for a moment before telling how she went to Palpatine and what he did and said and then “Ben came, I don’t know how he found his way back but he did and we _tried_ to fight him but he took our life force and we went unconscious until I felt Ben struggle that I started to stir awake…” 

_Her vision was blurry, breathing shallow._

_“As I once fell, so will the last Skywalker!” Palpatine yelled using the force to hold Ben in the air._

_She felt his struggle to get out, letting the anger burn through her she felt it. She struggled to get up, but eventually did and surrendered herself to the force and her anger to draw the lightning in Palpatine's direction releasing Ben._

_Ben got up first and quickly went to her to help her stand up and they used the force to grab their lightsabers again before he could recover and notice that only Rey was there. “Where. Is. Skywalker.” All Rey could do is smirk as she heard the extinguishing of a lightsaber, releasing Rey and bursting her lightning in his direction again as he screams in terror as Ben’s lightsaber came slicing through piercing the emperor through the thick stone making the throne and everything around it collapse……_

Rose and Kay looked at her speechless.

“And then we kissed” Rey said grinning remembering what it was like before continuing. “And now we’re here” 

“Wait so Kylo ren is Ben Solo… son of Leia Organa and Han Solo?” Kay asked. Rey nodded as Kay mouthed ‘wow’ 

“Saving what you love” is all Rose could say. “Can we meet him?” Rey shrugged, not knowing what to say. Kay was sorta silent digesting the information before they were called in for a briefing.

“Some fragments of the first order are still out there, Finn has said we should help them all we don’t know is Kylo Ren’s status” at this Rey looked up and then across to Rose before standing up.

“He’s still alive, and harm is to not come to him” murmurs were heard around at her announcement even Finn was shocked at this more. 

“No harm to him? Rey he’s killed so many people, took you and poe captive and killed his father” Finn spat. 

“Yes, I know that. But he’s changed and he killed Snoke and Palpatine, he saved us all the more so me if it wasn’t for him we wouldn’t be here alive atonementing for his sins and coming back and i only know that because we are bonded, a _dyad_ in the force but I don't expect anyone to understand but know that I will fight anyone here who harm a hair on his head” 

Everyone stood shocked even Rey. _Shit._

—

“Are you sure you want to make that move?” Lando asked. Ben glared at him knowing it was trick. He made the move, and Lando gaped. He looked up to see that Solo smug and he just started to laugh. “You might look like your father, but you’re more of your mother. Smart wits” Lando complimented. Ben looked down but raised his head slightly to halt tears from dropping, Lando came closer and wiped a tear from his face and pulled him into a hug. 

“We always make mistakes starfighter and there wasn’t any way you could’ve gotten out of killing your father but he loved you, even tried to protect you when you were a baby one night” Lando did his best to comfort him.

Getting up to move he suddenly, like a jab of a lightsaber, no worse than that. Like his heart was ripped from his body and crushed into dust. He’s still alive. So no, it wasn't his that was ripped… 

“ _No...”_ Ben whispered he tried to get up but fell on his knees, Lando came around to help him up. “They did something to Rey” he noticed his wrists felt tight now. 

_Ben ahgh. . . . .. you have … .. . to leave. . .. ._

_No I won’t leave you where are you?_

_Rey!_

_find .. . . Rose .. .. . . . . ._

  
  


And everything goes silent.


	2. Rescue and Escape.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben meets rose and they get Rey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again i did my best lol

The electric shocks were nothing, but multiple jibes from it was worse. She knew this would happen if she told the resistance especially finn and poe. There was only one cell she was being kept in and it wasn’t much but a cave with ship parts as a cell all to recognizing an x wing s-foil like Luke had on his hut, with vines at the entrance there in the cage with her was a lizard called a Ysalamir she learned in the jedi text and It was placed with her in its own cage after they noticed the multitude of electric shocks.

Alone with her thoughts and not feeling Ben she thought she was gonna go insane or into a panic attack. But she didn’t, she just sat there with her eyes closed listening to the drips of water echo until she drifted into sleep. 

Using the jungle as cover he slowly made his way into sidelines of the resistance base. He didn’t know what Rose looked like unfortunately so he sat in the bushes and waited for dark to come and then he would make his move. He closed his eyes and kept a grip on the blaster. It wasn't easy without feeling her presence but he managed to fall asleep. 

_Snap!_

Ben jerked awake pointing the blaster in the direction the noise came from. 

“Please don’t shoot” a girls voice said. A dark figure came a bit closer into the moonlight with both hands up and saw that she was short and had two messy buns in her smooth raven almost pitch black hair. “Sorry I scared you, I’m Rose. are you Ben?” 

“Yeah I am” 

“Wow, you’re tall-- um I’m sorry Rey told me about you and I guess I underestimated the height of you-” 

“Rose, where’s Rey?” not meaning to interrupt her 

“Oh right sorry um i can’t take you to her right now because Poe is on duty right now and it’s too risky he’s hot headed because she told everyone about you and the bond but no one would listen to her” 

Ben just nodded. 

“Kaydel and I were the only ones to believe her because believe it or not….” there’s an awkward pause as Rose starts to lead him to a storage room “You need some fresh clothes and then you can wash all that when you get a chance” 

Rose grabbed the largest khaki button down and loose navy pants they had and a belt and handed them to Ben to give and changed into. 

He looked at himself in a mirror as he put one pair of his fathers gloves on. _You look just like your father but more like but you’re more of your mother_ a Leader. He came out of the washroom and Rose was waiting right there. 

“Wow, you wear it better than Poe or any of the men here” Rose complemented at his appearance. The nicely tucked in shirt defining his chest nicely that the pecs almost stand out as one button was undone and fits the frame comfortably, the plain navy pants a bit loose but fitted nicely as well tucked into his black boots. 

“Do you have a holster I can put this blaster in?” he asked snapping Rose back to reality.

“Oh! Yeah over here” Rose whispered grabs one for from a desk and gives it to him. “Ben, you should know that Rey defended you that’s what ended her up in the makeshift prison somehow they had a ysla.. Mira.. ylsir.. miria….” 

“Ysalamiri lizard they create force bubble so that’s why I can’t feel her” ben tries not grind his teeth at this info as he puts the holster around his calf. “What else?”

“When I was watching her she told me how she went to you when we were on the supremacy and you were the one to kill snoke, how you two have this bond in the force which must be nice to have to feel each other even though your feelings aren’t much hidden i assume” 

Ben lightly laughs knowing that was true but also was a bad move she made but that’s just Rey. 

“Ben I have a plan,” Rose said and Ben listened intently “set that blaster to stun and give me a head start….”

Ben only nodded understanding the plan. 

“Heelp!! Its kylo ren!!!!!” Rose yells running into the base purposely leading him to Rey. 

  
  


\---

Poe was watching her makeshift cell now. 

“I just don’t understand Rey” Poe started. “Why him?” 

Rey sighed. “We didn’t choose for it to happen, it just happened, in a way we fell in love” Rey replied. “The force works in mysterious ways Poe even if you don’t see it happening” Poe blankly stared at the ground still not understanding. 

“You do realize he killed innocent people on _jakku,_ killed his _father_ , _tortured_ me and you, destroyed the whole _hosnian system—_ “ Poe was immediately cut off by Rey as she shot up from the ground walking to the bars retorting back

“The Hosnian system was NOT his fault, it was Hux who overseed the destruction of the new republic not Ben and for the record I beat his arse on starkiller a week later we had found out the force connected us” she just glared at him before going back to the bench she was sitting on 

Silence fell upon them again until he heard constant blaster fire until it all but stopped coming from outside that he went to investigate eyeing Rey before leaving. 

Poe saw Rose before she collapsed on the ground after a blue light makes her go unconscious that he brings up his own blaster to defend himself as Ben emerges from the forest trees. Ben stares at him definitely as Poe glares preparing himself to fire back. He wasn’t going to use the force on him. 

“Release Rey. Now and I won’t stun you this is the last thing I want to do” Ben tried to negotiate 

“Not a chance _Supreme Leader,_ Rey belongs to us” at this Ben sneered at that remark, Rey never belonged to anyone let alone himself. As poe seems to lower his, Ben does the same but Poe suddenly shoots a stun but Ben stops it mid air as he does Poe. literally the last thing Ben wanted to do. As Ben got closer to Poe he knocked Poe out with the force as Rose came up behind him and led him inside. 

Ben suddenly felt the force leave him the closer he got making him stumble a bit. Once Rose pointed out her cell he set the blaster to blast and shot at the cell door.

“Ben!” Rey got up from the corner she was sitting in and rushed into his arms. “Wow, I love this look on you” she said noticing his new look as he got the cuffs off her. When they exit the cave Rey sees Poe on the ground and looks to Ben as he tried to say something rey stopped him “you did what you needed to do” and they continued towards the falcon. 

“Lando and Chewie….” Ben found them in the lounge area playing dejarik and by his appearance they understood. 

“We will stay here and help smooth things over” Lando replied quickly bring Ben into a hug, following one from Chewie. 

Before boarding, Rose had handed them a bag containing mostly of fresh clothes and some rations. 

“Thank you Rose” Rey said hugging her before separating and disappearing into the falcon. 

“May the force be with you both!” Rose yelled as the ramp started to close. 

\---

“Scarif?” Ben asked as he sat in the pilots seat and taking it all in by the time they got into space. 

Rey smiled “Scarif it is” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked it! 
> 
> You can read more about the Ysalamiri here: https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Ysalamir
> 
> I kinda tried to base Ben's new clothes off of what they wore in TROS tbh but he has navy pants lol go ahead and draw Ben in that if you like :) 
> 
> I know scarif was partly destroyed but they're going there anyways lol 
> 
> Twitter: @reylomyhalo

**Author's Note:**

> don't really know how long yet this is gonna be but hope you enjoy and this is my first multi-chapter story might be 2 or 3 chapters but still undecided. 
> 
> Twitter: @ReyloMyHalo


End file.
